1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a quick release illuminating and display apparatus and system that can be used in connection with vehicles and structures for controlled lighting effects or to display information.
2. Description of Related Art
There are various types of apparatus and systems that can be used to provide controlled lighting effects or to display information on vehicles or other structures. Conventional lighting and display devices have many drawbacks including cumbersome installation and removal procedures, limited operational features and difficult repair and replacement procedures. In addition, conventional devices have a limited functionality and generally do not allow for adding or modifying the illumination effects or the information or data to be displayed on a screen.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,111,967 to Terry discloses a vehicle hub light with multi-colored LED's powered by a battery or a solar power source and a remote control. U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,763 to King discloses a conventional wheel illumination apparatus with a Faraday-type generating device to illuminate LED's on the wheel hubs. However, the Terry and King devices do not disclose or suggest a quick release apparatus as in the present invention and do not disclose the illuminating and display features of the present invention. A need exists for a quick release illuminating and display apparatus and system that can be used in a wide variety of applications and overcomes the limitations of and problems with conventional devices.